The invention is directed to a holding device for computer memory drives which comprises a rectangular, cage-like chassis that has inwardly directed guide elements on opposite side walls for accepting at least one longitudinal introducible drive carrier that can be secured by a screw connection.
Cage-like chassis are often employed for fastening memory drives in computer housings, and these chassis usually have a plurality of installation locations arranged above one another. A respective memory drive carrier can be inserted into each of these installation locations, capable of being screwed fast to the chassis with a plurality of screws that engage in threaded bores provided at the side walls of the drive carriers. The both-sided screwing to the housing in fact assures, on the one hand, that the drive carrier is arranged without play and in largely exact alignment in the chassis; on the other hand, the multiple screwing requires a substantial assembly outlay given installation and de-installation, particularly because one of the two chassis sides is often not very accessible due to the usually extremely tight, compact structure.
The present invention is therefore based on the object of finding an optimally simply, assembly-friendly solution for fastening memory drive carriers in a cage-like chassis arranged inside a computer housing.
This object is achieved by an improvement in a chassis, which improvement is one of the two side walls has an inwardly directed wall projection at each location, the wall projection including a supporting edge extending parallel to the insertion direction, each wall projection having an aperture in a region of a threaded bore of a lateral surface of the drive carrier to enable a threaded screw to extend through the aperture to engage in the threaded bore, and an opposite wall of the chassis having spring elements to urge the drive carrier against the wall projection without play and to prevent twisting. The advantage of the inventive holding device is that the drive carrier can be secured play-free from one side with a single screw and exactly aligned with reference to the insertion direction.
An exemplary embodiment of the invention is explained in greater detail below with reference to the drawings.